Rendezvous
by GoldFountain
Summary: Autumn brings in a new dress for the weather. Shedding leaves, trees finally show their true colors, much like a certain businesswoman whose expected independent exterior melts during one day in the Nimbasa City amusement park...


A/N: My first crack at a gentle romance. Here goes!

* * *

><p>Rendezvous<p>

–

I stood there, gazing at my watch, letting the seconds slowly tick away for me alongside the setting sun. I had given up periodically glancing at the amusement park entrance with a hopeless glint of hope in my eyes. The amusement park was about to close, and the Ferris Wheel was about to make its last cycle before it was going to be shut down for the night.

It wasn't until before I caught a strange sight did I decide to stick around the park for a little while longer.

He was a boy in his teens, wearing the sort of casual clothes you'd expect a kid of his age to wear: a black cap, sweats, and running shoes. What he wore was a bit less casual than the norm, though. His clothes seemed more fit for the outdoors than for making a trip to an amusement park. Maybe he was a trainer. Or perhaps he was going out for a jog, and decided to drop on in. I knew that my thoughts were getting too involved, were getting a slippery hold on me when I found myself gazing glassily at my object of interest, though.

Apparently, the boy had noticed my staring at him. Wordlessly, he began to walk over to me.

I was startled by his approach, but I couldn't back away. Not after he had caught me locking eyes with him. I had to come up with an explanation, fast.

He stopped a few steps before me, perhaps one step too many. The distance between us was quite far, and made holding a conversation rather unconventional. Still, he did something I never would have done. I tried staring at the ground in a vain attempt to disguise my embarrassment, but found myself looking at him with a sort of bashful stare, I would imagine. I could feel the blood rush up to my cheeks, and my ears tingle with heat.

I stood there, shock still, waiting for him to say something. I felt as though we stood there for hours, all the while I was considering possible questions he might have in store for me. In a softer voice than I had imagined, he asked me the one thing I didn't prepare an answer for: a last ride on the Ferris Wheel.

What audacity! He certainly had guts, being able to ask a stranger that. But then again, maybe it was myself heading the situation that led to his proposal. I had barely any time to concoct a formidable response, however, and found myself giving a slight nod, much to my surprise.

Before I knew it, he and I had entered a chamber in the Ferris Wheel, the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel that was built specially for couples.

The Ferris Wheel began its last ascent, clinking slowly against the side rails holding the chamber its place.

"It's a great view..." I heard myself mumble, as we began to ascend. "W-wonderful..."

I felt the heat rise up to my cheeks again. I wondered what I was doing, spending time alone with a boy I had the chance to meet just but a minute ago. The view of the sunset combined with his presence lent themselves a surreal feeling that I felt as though was paramount to my feelings at that moment. A sudden wetness rolled down my cheek, cooling my hot skin comfortingly and distressingly at the same time.

I could feel his gaze gravitate towards me. This sort of thing would have been hard not to notice. I felt another sort of emotion seize me at that moment, and defiantly, I said:

"I'm not crying."

I raised my head, and found his stolid gaze resting upon me with a look of his own startled distress creasing his young face.

"I – I'm sorry."

He gave me a slight smile.

Such an innocent boy.

I set my eyes back on the window, where we caught a view of Nimbasa City entirely in all of its skylight glory. I saw that the iconic gym of the city led by Elesa had its trademarked neon lights glowing clearly and brightly even with a sunset backdrop behind it.

Our chamber halted periodically, as each chamber had a minute or so to speculate the sights at the apex of the rotation. It would be only a few more minutes before we would reach the top.

Once it did, the ride would be nearing its end, I realized. All too soon, we had gone past the station of solitude at the top and were now heading for the point of no return. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the boy grab for his bag, which he had left on the seat, and prepare for departure. My heart suddenly performed a sort of backwards somersault for what surprised me were not his actions but rather my desired response.

"Please," I heard myself utter softly suddenly.

It was impossible not for me to not have caught his attention, no matter how quietly I had said it. The boy turned his head, looking at me questioningly. I admired his patience; he looked me in the eyes calmly, unfaltering. My own restless feelings were what caused the rest of the words to get caught in my throat. My hands twitched nervously. That unfettering stance of composure he had made me nervous. It would have made anyone felt nervous, I consoled myself. Nevertheless, I desperately wanted to tell him my request. Quickly, frantically, I tried to summon up the courage to say what I wanted to say, but apparently, I came up short.

The Ferris Wheel ground to a screeching halt, letting some decorative and colorful sparks fly from the grinding rails. The Ferris Wheel had completed its final rotation. I was out of time.

The boy was getting up. He looked at the door, where the wheel controller was waiting outside to open the door and to let us out, before giving me a worried glance, which was awfully kind of him. I expected him to simply get up and leave, trying to get away from this awkward situation he put himself – I put him in. But he stayed put.

He waited for me, and I knew that he would continue to do so until I had finished what I started.

"Please..." I began again.

It might have been a trick of the lights, but I felt as though I noticed a small glimmer in his eyes.

In my mind, what were once doubts were now dispelled by a firmness of the possibility of only one outcome. The boy had slung his bag over his shoulders. I continued.

"...If – If you don't mind, I'd be happy if you rode the Ferris Wheel with me again."

This time, instead of looking down, I looked at him. I already had a guess as to what his response would be.

Giving me a smile, he nodded.


End file.
